doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
199 - Utopia
Utopia ist die 199. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und war die 11. Folge der 29. Staffel bzw. der 3. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Als die TARDIS erneut in Cardiff der Gegenwart landet, um "aufzutanken", versucht Captain Jack Harkness wieder an Bord zu gelangen und verursacht so unabsichtlich eine Reise ans Ende des Universums. In dieser Zeit sind die überlebenden Menschen auf dem Planeten Malcassairo gestrandet und werden von humanoiden Wilden bedroht. Der in die Jahre gekommene Professor Yana versucht, ein Raketenraumschiff zu bauen, um damit die letzten Menschen zum fabelösen Planeten Utopia zu bringen, welcher jenseits der Sterne und damit in Sicherheit liegen soll. Der Doctor erkennt jedoch zu spät, das es da noch mehr hinter Yana gibt, als es den Anschein hat... :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Am Ende der Torchwood-Episode End of Days hört Jack Harkness die TARDIS in Cardiff landen und macht sich auf den Weg. In dieser Episode sieht man ihn dann auf die TARDIS zulaufen. *Man erfährt, wie Jack nach seiner Wiederbelebung durch Rose Tyler in der Episode The Parting of the Ways aus dem Jahr 200 100 entkam. *Man erfährt, was aus der Hand wurde, die der Doctor in der Episode The Christmas Invasion während des Kampfes mit dem Anführer der Sycorax verlor. *Der Chamäleon-Bogen wurde von Professor Yana benutzt. Hintergrundinformation *''Utopia'' gehört zu einem 3-teiligen Handlungsbogen, der in den letzten Minuten der Torchwood-Episode End of Days seinen Anfang nimmt, vom Spin-off zur Hauptserie geht (diese Folge) und dann in The Sound of Drums und Last of the Time Lords fort- bzw. zu Ende geführt wird. *Betrachtet man nur die Doctor Who-Folgen, ist das der erste Dreiteiler seit dem abschließenden Handlungsbogen des originalen Serienteils: Survival (1989). Schaut man sich jedoch die Länge an, entspricht er mehr einem der älteren 6-teiligen Handlungsbögen, wobei The Armageddon Factor (1979) der letzte dieses Formats war. *Von Seite der BBC gehörte diese Episode anfangs nicht zum 2-teiligen Staffelfinale. Diese Entscheidung wurde später revidiert. *In der englischen Version kann man Roger Delgados Stimme (der Schauspieler des ersten Masters) und Anthony Ainleys (der Schauspieler des Tremas-Masters) bekanntes Lachen hören. Man wollte auch Eric Roberts Bruce-Master durch einen Audioclip auftreten lassen, jedoch scheiterte dies an Fox, welche die Rechte am TV-Film haben und die Anfrage ablehnten. *Es wird erstmals der selbe Effekt für eine Regeneration verwendet. Russell T. Davies führte ein, dass Regenerationen (wenigstens unter ihm) gleich aussehen. Sein Nachfolger Steven Moffat führte das fort und baute es sogar als dramatisches Mittel ein. Bis zu diesem Punkt sahen alle Regenerationen anders aus, je nachdem was Produzent, Drehbuchschreiber und Regisseur sehen wollten (oder technisch möglich war). *Der einzige Grund, weshalb die Szene mit den zukünftigen Menschen in den Prolog eingefügt wurde, war, dass sonst direkt auf die Szene mit Jack am äußeren der TARDIS das Intro gefolgt hätte, wo er nicht außen hängt. So fing man diesen Unterschied auf (so unwichtig er auch war). Davies und Tennant meinten einmal im Scherz in einem Interview, dass es vielleicht eines Tages eine Spezialedition der Folge gibt, bei der Jack während des Intros tatsächlich am Äußeren der TARDIS hängt. en:Utopia (TV story) es:Utopia fr:Utopia (TV) ro:Utopia Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Martha Jones) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2007 Kategorie:Stories (Jack Harkness) Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (Ferne Zukunft) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)